Epic Dare Challenge: The Final Stand
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: Sequel to 'Fun in the Sun'...On their last day of housesitting, Ash, Misty, May, and Drew decide to play an EXTREME DARE GAME! Their wildest adventure yet! R&R plz! DAML, AAML, slight Eldershipping..;D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: **Ohh wow…terribly sorry it took me forever to update once again…but school is finally OVER!! HUZZAH! Well, anyway, to make up for my laziness, I tried to make this fic extra exciting by giving it an EXTREME title and three chapters! And as always, I do suggest that you read the first three stories first ('Midnight Craziness', 'Lights, Camera, Action', and 'Fun in the Sun'). So yeah enough of my rambling! On to the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Epic Dare Challenge: The Final Stand**

"Aw, FUCK!! How the hell're you--! AAAHH! NO!! I'm pressing it! I'M PRESSING IT! Red, yellow, green, green, red, long yellow--GAHH!! Come! On! FUCK! This--FUUUCK!! Hey! ARGH! NO!!" May was in the middle of an intense Guitar Hero session…..on easy, that is….and she was having a lot of difficulty with her first song.

Drew was standing beside her, attempting to coach her through. "No no no! May, relax! Let Steven do the work! He knows the way! Just concentrate on the notes and--NO! Don't just mash the buttons! Dammit! Yeah, see now you died. You should've listened to me, and Steven would've done the rest….." He shook his head as his girlfriend seethed beside him.

May's eye twitched with anger. "That is the worst game EVER! If Steven is such an amazing, magical guitar, WHY CAN'T I FUCKIN' PLAY?! HUH?! If you of all people can play, then WHY CAN'T I? AM I FUCKIN' RETARDED?! Don't answer that, Drew! You know what? I blame Steven! I try to give him a chance but does he come through for me? OF COURSE NOT!! Y'know why, Drew?! 'CAUSE HE'S A FUCKIN' CONTROLLER! HE CAN'T--!!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Sheesh, I don't think I've heard you swear this much since last year's can opener incident……And don't blame Steven for your unfortunate lack of gaming skill! Now May, if you'd just chill out and try again, you'd find it's pretty easy, especially if you let Steven--." Drew was interrupted by a glaring May.

"Yeah, easy my ass! Urgh, fine, one more time! But only so I can prove that your pal Steven here is not the perfect stepdancing, jetski riding, hopscotch playing, super heroic, Pokémon master that you think he is! Because plastic guitars can't do ANYTHING!" May growled as she snatched up Steven again, not noticing an unexplainable, creepy glow coming from the red button of the guitar.

Drew flipped his hair in agitation. "Now you've done it, May! Steven's mad at you! You insulted him! He's--!"

"Shut up, Drew!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ash was having similar difficulty with another wild video game.

"That's right! Come on, Jimothy! Cute puppy-wuppy! Yes you are, aren't you! Yesss so cute!" Ash continued to talk baby-talk to his Nintendog as he attempted to get it to roll over. However, the virtual golden retriever puppy continued to gambol around, completely ignoring him.

Ash groaned, vigorously tapping the touch screen of his Nintendo DS with the stylus. "Jimothy! Get over here right now! Seriously, this is stupid! Hey! Don't you kick your legs at me! Grrrr! JIMOTHY!! Argh, I hate you! Damn dog! Sheesh! Hey, wait a second! Where are you going? Jimothy? JIMOTHY! AAAHH!! HE'S GONE! NOOO! MISTYYYY!!"

A second later, Misty entered his room. "Ash! What are you screechin' about?! Jeez, you act like it's the end of the world!"

"It is! Jimothy is GONE!! I yelled at him, and then he ran out the door to my house and now he's GONE!! It must be a glitch in the game or something, but you're smart so GET HIM BACK!! We have an agility competition to go to, and I will NOT settle for second place!" Ash frantically held his DS out to her.

Misty blinked at him. "Yeah, whatever." She turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait, Mist!" Ash leaped up to follow her when a sudden clatter from downstairs stopped them both in their tracks.

The two looked at each other questioningly as more banging could be heard, followed by a high-pitched scream and a long string of profanities.

Ash and Misty ran downstairs to find May trying to smash Steven to smithereens. Drew was holding May back, trying desperately to pull her away from his "friend".

"No, May, no! Please! Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it, you just made him mad! Everybody gets mad sometimes, right? Just leave him alone!" With a final tug, Drew shoved May onto the couch and pinned her down.

"Drew! Let me up!" May tried to squirm free of his grasp. "That rabid guitar bit me! He deserves to be punished!"

"He only did it because you didn't believe in his magical abilities!" Drew said through clenched teeth.

Misty rolled her eyes as she watched the spectacle occur. Ash had long since ran into the room yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!", and no one appeared to be stopping anytime soon. Misty was fed up.

Throwing her arms up in disgust, she stormed out of the room. "Alright, whatever! I'm done! Kill each other for all I care! Here I thought we were gonna have a fun two weeks by ourselves but nooo!! Everybody had to go insane on me! Well, not that they weren't insane before but still! So ya hear that, Ash? If your mother ever comes back, you can tell her thanks a lot for abandoning us in this hellhole for all eternity! URGH!"

'_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!'_ The sound of the telephone cut through the air.

Misty groaned. "Anyone gonna get that?" Receiving no reply, she sighed and trudged to the phone in the kitchen, grumbling all the way.

"Ketchum residence." She growled, glaring at the world.

Delia Ketchum's cheerful face appeared on the screen. "Oh, hi, Misty! It's Mrs. Ketchum! How is everything? I--oh! Oh dear! Is everything okay, Misty? You look upset!" Delia furrowed her brow with concern.

Misty quickly put on a fake smile, realizing she had still been glaring at the screen. "Oh, heh, everything's great here, Mrs. Ketchum! Don't worry about us!"

However, Delia still looked anxious. "Are you sure, honey? 'Cause what's all that noise I'm hearing?"

Misty paused, realizing the ruckus in the background must have been audible. Drew and May were still arguing loudly while Ash had begun dancing around them, singing 'Why can't we be friends' at the top of his lungs. Misty sweatdropped. "Yeahhh, uh, can you hold on a sec, Mrs. Ketchum?"

She put her hand over the receiver and turned to the three rambunctious teens. "WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO MINUTES?! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO MRS. KETCHUM HERE!!"

Ash, May, and Drew all froze, staring wide-eyed at Misty.

"Thank you!" She turned back to the screen, smiling sweetly. "Sorry about that! You were saying?"

Delia blinked at Misty, looking slightly frightened. "Umm, Misty, is Ash there?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Misty gestured to Ash, who was still frozen with shock. "You! C'mere!"

Breaking out of his trance, Ash scrambled over to the phone. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Oh, Ash, honey! There you are! How is everything going there?"

Ash scratched the back of his head absently. "Uhhh, fine, I guess."

Delia smiled. "Well, that's good! And are you remembering to wear fresh you-know-whats every day?"

"Moooomm! You're on speakerphone!" He blushed as Drew began laughing hysterically in the other room.

"Oh, honey, there's nothing to be bashful about! Now you kids did all the chores I asked you to do, right?"

"Yes, Mom, we did them forever ago! Now we're just so dang bored! When are you coming back?"

Another unexpected voice could be heard from behind Delia. "Oh, now Ash. No need to get your britches in a bundle! You know, if you kids are that bored, you could head on over to my lab and spiff it up for me!" Professor Oak walked on-screen, chuckling.

"WAAHH! PROFESSOR OAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Ash yelled.

Delia laughed, looking at the professor fondly. "Oh, Samuel, you are too much!"

Misty snorted, stifling a laugh.

"You see, Ash, Samuel and I met up in Vermilion City, that's where we are now. We chatted for a while, went out to dinner, and then I invited him back to my hotel room so we could--."

"H-Hey, Mom…..we don't need to hear the gruesome details…" Ash interrupted, a large sweatdrop forming on the side of his face.

Delia looked confused. "No, honey, they aren't gruesome at all! In fact, we had quite an enjoyable time! You see, Professor Oak and I were--."

"Mom! Eh! No!" Ash cried, covering his ears. At this point, Misty, May, and Drew were all losing it, laughing their heads off as they rolled around on the floor.

Suddenly, Professor Oak whispered something inaudible into Delia's ear. Her mouth formed a big, round O. "Ash, did you think I was talking about…..? Oh nooooo! Not at all! No sex before marriage! I learned that lesson with your father, and look where I ended up! And I'd hope that you and Misty would take that into consideration as well!"

"SHUT UP, MOM!!" shouted Ash, blushing uncontrollably. "JUST TELL US WHEN THE HELL YOU'RE GETTING BACK!"

Furrowing her brow, Delia frowned. "Ashton Satoshi, watch your language! But no, that's not what I was talking about at all! No, Samuel and I were just discussing you kids' payment for housesitting! Ohhh my….." Delia trailed off, chuckling to herself and wiping her eyes.

She turned her attention back to the screen, but Ash was no longer there. "Ash? Ashton! Where are you? You know, it's not polite to abruptly fall over anime-style, so if you're there, stand up this instant, young man!"

Slowly, Ash shakily stood up again to face his mother.

"There you are! Now, sweetheart, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Do you think you can handle yourselves for one more night alone?"

Seeing Ash nod, Delia continued. "Okay then! Hugs and kisses, sweetie! We'll see you tomorrow! And say hi to Drew and May for me!" With a smile, Delia disconnected the call.

After staring blankly at the screen for a minute, Ash sank to the floor once again.

"Oooohhh….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank the LORD we only have one more day!" Misty cried jubilantly. "Not that I don't love you all dearly, but, like they say, you never really know a person till you live with them!"

The four teens were sitting around the kitchen table, and the mood had, thankfully, brightened since the joyous news of Mrs. Ketchum's return.

Ash smirked. "Yeah, but Misty, we traveled together for years! I'd say we know each other pretty well."

"But we were doing more stuff then, plus I was constantly trying to hide the fact that I had a mega-insane crush on you. And now that the secret's out and we've got nothin' to hide, I can honestly say that I never wanna share a house with you three ever again!"

"Correction! You four! Can't forget Steven! But amen to that!" Drew smiled, leaning back in his chair.

At this, May rolled her eyes, glancing over at the controller who, after a heated argument, had won a respected place at the table beside Drew.

"Aw come on, Mist! Y'know, when we get married, we'll have to live together for the rest of our lives!" Ash grinned, making kissy-faces.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "No. We'll each have our own apartments, and we'll see each other on weekends."

Ash groaned, but smirked.

"Well, guys, since this is our last full day, I say we do something fun!" May piped up. "And you may recall that I never got to say what I wanted to do!"

"Alright then, May! Shoot!" Drew said.

May grinned as she stood up and began pacing the room. "Well, since this is our last day, we've gotta do something amazing! It's gotta be epic, it's gotta be extreme, it's gotta be intense! But most of all…..it's gotta be competitive!" She shot a dramatic glance at her friends. Pacing the room once more, she continued. "So what could be more epic, extreme, intense, or competitive than….dun dun DUNNN! AN ULTIMATE DARE BATTLE! MUAHAHAAA!!" She threw her arms up into the air, and the lights suddenly flickered.

"Huh?" Misty, May, and Drew all looked around. "Did the power go out?"

The three teens finally looked over to find Ash standing by the light switch.

He grinned sheepishly. "Uhh, no, that was me. I flickered 'em…just thought she needed some…ahem…..dramatic emphasis…on that…statement….yeah…."

"Okaaayy….but, yeah May, I think that sounds like a great idea!" Drew nodded.

"Heh, good! 'Cause I was workin' on that speech all morning!" May giggled.

"So how does this game work?" Ash asked, sitting back down.

"Well, I figured that since there's four of us, not including Steven, Drew! We'd break up into teams, you and Misty versus me and Drew." May explained. "Then, each team comes up with ten dares for the other team to complete. And these can't just be wimpy dares like 'I dare you to eat a bowl full of ketchup and mayonnaise'. No, nothing lame like that! These dares have to be extreme to the max!"

"Excellent!" exclaimed Misty as she rubbed her hands together. "But where are we gonna do this? 'Cause I don't think Pallet Town's gonna be big enough for some of the dares I'm thinkin' of….hehehe…."

Ash tapped his chin. "Well, we could head over to Viridian City for the day! It only takes like twenty minutes to get there! Oh, and we could have a time limit saying we have to meet at seven tonight with all of them done! Yeah!" Suddenly, he frowned. "Hold on, but how are we gonna be sure that the other team's actually doing the dares?"

"Oh, I know!" Drew exclaimed. "Steven can be the judge! BAM! That's it!"

"No!" May shot Drew down yet again. "Each team will get a video camera so they can film it! And Steven stays here!"

Misty leaped up. "Perfect! Come on, Ash!" She shouted, grabbing him. "We'll leave in an hour, guys! But right now, come up with your dares!" With that, the two tore out of the kitchen.

Drew and May watched Ash and Misty leave. Slowly, they turned to face one another, each grinning evilly.

"Ohhh boy….this'll be a day those two will never forget." May said darkly.

Beside her, Drew cracked his knuckles. "Most definitely…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: ** Well, there's chapter one! Drop a review if you want but otherwise, ON TO CHAPTER TWO! Oh and I forgot to mention at the top that this fic contains AAML and DAML (as you've probably already figured out) and even some Eldershipping towards the end heheh (rubs hands together) :PPP


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: **Hey again! Here's chapter two! This one is somewhat lengthy I must say, but other than that, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_On the road to Viridian City! Meet my friends along the way! We're on the road to_--!"

"Ash, shut up! Stop singing! We've been in Viridian City for ten minutes already!" Misty grumbled, fumbling with their video camera.

"Sorry, Misty! But that song's so GOOD! I mean, no wonder Pikachu had it on his jukebox! Come on, sing it with me! _I've got a badge and the power to play! I'm_--!" Ash groaned as he was interrupted yet again.

"You guys ready?" asked Drew, ignoring Ash's death glare.

The teams stood in the center of the city, by a giant fountain.

Misty nodded. "I am, if Mary Poppins over here would quit singing!"

"Alright then! Meet back here at seven whether all your dares are completed or not, then we'll take the tapes home and review them to determine the winners!" May put her hand out, and the others followed. "On the count of three, we'll yell 'EXTREME'! One, two, three!"

"EXTREME!" Everyone threw their arms up, and the two teams bolted in either direction. The competition had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon, c'mon! Open it already! We're gonna run out of time! Misty!" Ash was getting frantic.

"Chill out, Ash! We've got over three hours to do this! Just hold on!" Misty said as she opened the envelope that contained their dare challenges.

"What's the first one?" Ash asked excitedly, sitting down on a bench beside her.

"Okay, the first one's for you." Misty read it to herself, laughing out loud.

"What? What's it say?" Ash asked, puffing out his chest. "I can handle anything!"  
Still laughing, Misty read it to him. "'Go up to a random person and make small talk with them'….."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Psh, easy! I thought May said no lame ones!"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't done reading! It says make small talk with a random person….blah blah… 'while slowly stripping down to your underwear as if it's nothing!'" Misty burst out laughing again.

Ash face-faulted. "Oh….well then…at least it'll be enjoyable for you, right?" He grinned as she blushed. "Heh, well you get the camera ready, and I'll look for a victim, hehehe…."

Scanning the street, Ash could see two people, a man and a woman, sitting alone on two different benches.

"Okay, the camera's good. Ready?" Misty asked.

Smirking, Ash glanced at his girlfriend. "Well, that depends. Are you in a jealous mood? 'Cause I could strip for that lady over there!"

Misty wrinkled her nose. "No. Talk to the guy please."

Ash laughed. "Okay then! Well, here goes nothing!"

Pressing 'record' on the camera, Misty set it down on the bench next to her, concealing it with her backpack so the man wouldn't know he was being taped. She then settled in to watch the crazy spectacle unfold as Ash marched over to the guy.

The man didn't even look up from his laptop when Ash sat down.

"Hi!" Ash said, smiling slightly maniacally.

Glancing over briefly, the man gave Ash an annoyed look. "Hi."

Trying his hardest to retain his composure, Ash continued. "Nice day, huh? It was a good idea to bring your laptop outside to work on stuff."

The man gave Ash a stiff nod, but didn't look up.

Smiling, Ash took off his shoes and socks and unzipped his vest. "So are you on your lunch break? Is this like the only time you see sunlight all day? 'Cause, uh, you're lookin' pretty pale there, buddy!" Ash completely removed his vest.

Giving an aggravated sigh, the guy clenched his fist. "My mother, I'll have you know, was albino. Therefore, I inherited her fair-skinned complexion. It's a sensitive topic in my household."

The man still refused to look over.

Seizing the opportunity, Ash smoothly removed his T-shirt and jeans, making his boxers the only item of clothing that remained. "Y'know, dude, ya gotta lighten up! I bet if you had some Pokémon, you'd feel better! Maybe if you got a Happiny! Or actually a Grumpig would suit you better! Or maybe even a PIKachu!" On 'PIK', Ash poked the man's shoulder.

Finally, "worker man" had had enough. He turned to yell at Ash. "Hey, look, kid! I--! Hey! What're you doin' in your underwear?! You know it's illegal to--!"

"Run, Misty!!" Ash screamed as he gathered up his clothes.

Before anything else could happen, Ash and Misty took off as fast as they could. A few blocks away, they turned down an alley, laughing hysterically.

"Yes!" They high-fived each other. "One down!" Ash was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh yeah!" Misty giggled breathlessly. "Now put some clothes on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, here we go!" May and Drew looked at their list of dares.

May laughed as she read the first one. "'One of you must pretend to be a Pokémon while the other is the crazy trainer. The trainer must order the 'Pokémon' to attack random passersby'. Hah! I call Pokémon!"  
Drew frowned. "Hey no fair! I wanted to be Masquerain!"

"Too bad, Drew! Hehe, this is gonna be good! What Pokémon should I be?"

Shrugging, Drew picked up the camera. "Bulbasaur? Flareon? Mudkip? Doesn't really matter…."

"Okay then! I'll be Skitty!" May giggled as she crouched down on the ground, already getting into character.

Drew pressed 'record', and the strange pair began to move down the street. Eventually, a group of people came their way.

Smirking, Drew readied himself. "H-Holy crap, Skitty! We're under attack! OH MY GOD!" He shouted as the people got closer, eying them suspiciously. "Hurry, Skitty! USE TACKLE ATTACK!"

At this, May/Skitty bounded forward and charged directly into the crowd of people, causing several of them to run away in the opposite direction.

"What the heck are you kids doing?" A large, dangerous-looking man yelled.

"NOOO!! SKITTY, HELP ME! A HUGE SNORLAX JUST JUMPED OUT OF THE GRASS! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Drew screamed, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Why you little--!" The fat man began to charge.

Drew started to back away, but May/Skitty leaped to his rescue with a flawless Whirlwind attack.

Spinning wildly, May/Skitty moved towards the man, driving him back. However, several of the man's companions began to advance upon them.

"Come on, Skitty! Let's get out of here! I don't have enough Pokéballs to catch 'em all! Besides, Snorlax aren't really my thing. Now run!"

Screaming and laughing, May and Drew ran as fast as they could down the street. However, the group of men began to run after them, much to the teens' surprise.

"Crazy hooligans!" One of them yelled, shaking his fists. "Think you can fool us? Well, watch out!"

This just made May and Drew laugh even harder as they quickly turned down a side street. Pressing themselves up against a wall, they waited until the men had run by before they relaxed.

May laughed. "Oh wow! That was awesome! Psh, Snorlax?"

"Heck yeah!" Drew grinned. "Did you see the size of him? Hehe, if Ash and Misty had done that, they would've gotten beaten up for sure!"

"Yep, Drew! I'd say Steven would've been very proud!" She smiled, punching him playfully. "Now come on! The insanity has just begun, hehehe…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Misty! Get out of there! Hurry!" Ash laughed as he frantically gestured for Misty to follow him. Glancing to his left, he could see Officer Jenny and several other police officers running towards them. "Misty! Officer Jenny's coming! Let's move!"

"Hang on, Ash! It's time for my big finish!" Misty called back to him.

She was in the middle of completing their second-to-last dare, and they were close to getting caught. The dare had been for Misty to do a synchronized swimming routine with her Pokémon in the middle of the lake at Viridian's central park.

"Alright, Ash! Get a good shot of this!" Misty held on to her Gyarados's back, and the two disappeared under the water.

"You got it!" Ash mumbled, zooming in with the camera.

A few seconds later, Gyarados rocketed out of the water, sending Misty flying through the air. She executed a perfect triple-backflip before effortlessly diving into the water below.

"Yeah man! That was sick!" Ash cried, pumping his fist in the air.

Misty surfaced and recalled her Pokémon. Quickly, she swam to shore and rejoined Ash. Together, they ran to escape Officer Jenny, but it appeared that the police were too stunned by what had happened to do anything. Slowing to a walk, the two looked at their list again to see their last dare.

It read: 'For Ash--Go up to the first guy you see who's wearing a purple shirt, and give him a big smooch on the lips! Have fun! XOXO Yours forever, Drew'

Ash groaned. "Argh, I bet this has to do with how freaked out I was when he hugged me at the beach…"

Misty smirked. "Yeah, probably!" Glancing at her watch, she frowned. It was 6:45. "Whoa! Come on, Ash! We'd better head back to the fountain and do it there so we're not late!"

He nodded, and they quickly made their way back to their starting place. Ash glanced around nervously, scanning around for a purple-clad man. Not seeing anyone, he started to sit down, relieved.

"Well, Mist, there's no one wearing purple! Guess we'll have to skip this one!"

"Bingo! There's a guy, Ash! Over there!"

Ash turned and, sure enough, a guy with a purple shirt was standing a few yards away.

"Just do it, Ash! It's the last one! Just pretend it's me and go!" Misty giggled as she shoved him forward.

"Sheesh, woman! I'm goin'! I'm goin'!"

_Alright, Ketchum! This is only a few seconds of your life, suck it up! It's just a stupid dare, that's all! _Ash thought, breaking into a run. _Let's get this over with…._

Reaching the guy, he grabbed his arm, whipped him around, and kissed him directly on the lips. A second or two later, he pulled away, extremely red in the face. He could hear Misty laughing wildly in the background, but that just made him feel weirder. Avoiding the man's stunned gaze, he was about to apologize hastily and run for it, when, suddenly, the man spoke.

"Well look who it is! I always figured you were gay, Ashy-boy, but who would've thought you'd fall for me? Although, I can't say I blame you! After all, I am insanely good-looking!"

Ash froze, horrified, praying to Arceus that he hadn't just made out with…..

"Gary Oak! Gary Oak! Even the boys love him! It's no joke!" Gary's constant cheerleading followers confirmed Ash's worst fear.

Still unable to look Gary in the eye, he desperately tried to explain. "No way, Gary! This was a dare! Seriously! I'm not gay! And even if I was, there's no way in HELL I'd ever have a crush on you!" He shuddered. "In fact, I can prove it! 'Cause Misty and I are going out now! For real! Misty! C'mere and tell Gary that we're together! I--!"

"Oh, Ash…." Gary interrupted. "You don't have to hide it any longer! You can't make excuses for true love! Oh and look! Here comes my grandpa and your mom now! I think it's time to come out of the closet, don't you?" Gary patted Ash's shoulder reassuringly, relishing in Ash's embarrassment and misery.

Shrugging Gary's hand away, Ash turned to see that his mother and Professor Oak were, indeed, heading their way.

"Ash, Misty! What are you doing here?" asked Professor Oak as he and Delia approached them.

Seeing Gary about to speak, Ash quickly replied. "We're having a dare competition against Drew and May!" His watch read 6:58. "In fact, they should be here any minute so I can prove it to you, Gary!" He glared at his lifelong rival with as much intensity as he could muster.

"Oh well that sounds fun, sweetie!" Delia smiled. "We were just going to meet Gary for some dinner, but if you all would like to join us, you certainly may!"  
"Indeed!" Professor Oak added, brushing some dirt off of his white jacket. Suddenly, he stopped. "Well I say! What is that sound?"

A strange battle cry could be heard in the distance, growing closer and closer.

Misty covered her mouth to keep from laughing, elbowing Ash in the ribs.

Smiling, he nodded. "Here comes May and Drew's last dare….." He murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May and Drew charged towards the fountain, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Alright May! This is it! Don't hold back!" Drew yelled, still running.

"Yep!" She called back, their final dare running through her head: 'Run at the nearest person wearing white, jump onto their back, and attempt to ride them off into the sunset!'

Drew and May had spotted a man wearing a long white jacket. Getting closer, May readied the camera.

"Alright Drew! It's all you!"

Drew nodded and surged forward at top speed, preparing to leap onto the man.

Suddenly, May froze as she noticed Ash and Misty gesturing wildly in the distance. Taking a closer look, she could see Mrs. Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Professor Oak….who was wearing a white jacket.

May's stomach dropped. "Oh crap!" She screamed, watching helplessly as Drew barreled down on the unsuspecting professor. "Drew, STOP! DON'T JUMP ON HIM! THAT'S PROF--!"

But it was too late! Drew let out one last Indian war cry before leaping onto Professor Oak's back, knocking him down to the ground.

"I'm gonna git you, stallion! I'm gonna wrangle you up and break ya if it's the last thing I do!" Drew cried, pounding his fists on Professor Oak's back.

"Like hell it'll be the last thing you do! Now get off me, boy, before I call the police! Ohh! My lumbago!" groaned the professor as he tried to get up.

"Quit yer brayin', stallion! I'ma gonna ride you off into the sunset!"

Just then, May caught up to them, yanking Drew off of Professor Oak. "Drew! That's Professor Oak you just crushed! I'm so sorry, Professor! We didn't know it was you!"

"Oh Samuel! Are you alright?" Delia cried, running to his aid and helping him up.

"Y-Yes, Delia! I'm fine!" Professor Oak stammered, brushing himself off. He then turned to Drew, face bright red with anger. "Tell me, is this how you children greet all adults?! Hmm?!"

Trembling, Drew just stood there. "I'm so sorry, sir! It was….a dare…..and we……I…s-sorry…." With that, his knees buckled, and he passed out.

Rolling her eyes, May leaned down to pick him up.

"Oh dear, is he alright?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, concerned.

May nodded her head. "Yeah, he'll be fine. I think he's just allergic to public humiliation."  
"Psh, looks like a pansy to me!" Ash snickered. However, seeing Gary making kissy-faces at him, he squealed like a girl, running away.

Misty smirked. "He's not the only one!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **Chapter two! DONE! Haha ohhh yes I had soooo much fun writing that one! Bwahhaa!! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: **And finally, chapter three! This one's the shortest of the bunch! Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uuuugghh…." Drew groaned, opening his eyes to find himself lying on a bed. "Where am I?" He mumbled.

"Hey, Drew! We're back at Ash's house. Mrs. Ketchum drove us home. Are you feeling better?" May smiled at him, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He growled, shoving a pillow over his face. "….Can't believe I fainted…."  
May laughed. "Oh, Drew! It was no big deal! Some people just….crack under pressure! Speaking of 'cracking'….hehe…." She gave an evil grin. "Poor Professor Oak…"

"I killed him?!" Drew shot up, eyes wide.

"No you idiot! You just gave him a sore back! Chill out, would ya?!" She whacked him on the arm.

"Hey! Yeesh, sorry! Just 'cause I overreact a little doesn't mean you have to punch me!"  
"Uh, a little?" May gave him a skeptical look. "Drew, you leaped onto a defenseless old man, beat him up, and then when he got mad at you, you passed out! How's that for overreacting!"  
"You suck! I'd been trying to forget about that….." Drew crossed his arms, pouting.

"Come on, Drew! Lighten up! If it helps, we won the dare game!"  
He brightened. "We did?!"

May grinned proudly. "Well, only 'cause Ash was stupid and recorded over part of their tape, but still!"  
Drew nodded. "Good! So all that humiliation was worth it!"  
"Yup!" May laughed, giving Drew a light kiss on the cheek.

Drew turned and kissed May full on the lips.

She threw her arms around Drew's neck, deepening the embrace when suddenly they were interrupted as a voice startled them apart.

"Yo! Get a room, you freaks of nature!"

"What the hell was that?" May looked around, confused.

"Oh my God!" Drew rolled his eyes, groaning. "Steven! Leave us alone! Go bug Ash and Misty!"

He threw a pillow at the controller, which was situated on a nearby chair.

"Drew, what are you talking about? It was probably just Ash or--!"

Suddenly, May froze as Steven twitched to life and hopped off the chair.

"Fine! You can suck face all day for all I care! Later, losers!" With that, Steven proceeded to angrily storm out the door.

May blinked. "Dreeewww….tell me that didn't just happen…"  
Drew chuckled nervously. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that. Heh, damn guitar thinks he owns the place. Well, I guess he was still mad at you for yellin' at him earlier."

Shaking her head, May sighed. "Y'know, normally, I would be freaked out to no end, but after the past couple days I've had….I'm strangely okay with it! I mean, talking guitars? I say bring 'em on, baby!" She laughed giddily, throwing her arms up.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Drew smiled before their lips crashed together once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit, Ash! You should've let me do the filming! Then we might've won!" Misty glared at him.

The two were sitting on Ash's front porch doing what they did best, arguing.

"It's not my fault, Misty! The stupid thing wouldn't play back or rewind right! Anyone could've screwed it up!"  
"Urgh, whatever! I'm not speaking to you!" She turned her back to him.

"Fine!" He did the same. A second later, he turned back. "Okay, this no-talking thing isn't working for me…"

Sighing, Misty turned around as well. "Ash, nothing works for you."

"You're right." He groaned, falling onto his back. "I mean, this was supposed to be a fun, exciting vacation, but everything we did just turned into an insane, chaotic mess!"

"Well, I had fun, Ash." Said Misty as she looked up at the sky.

"No you didn't. You're just saying that. You can never live with me again, remember?" He grumbled.

"Yeah, but when we weren't arguing, I was seriously having an awesome time!"

Sitting up, Ash raised an eyebrow. "Really? You sure all the craziness wasn't too much for you to handle?"

Misty scoffed. "Psh no way! I can handle anything!" She smirked, using Ash's quote from earlier. "Besides, that's just what happens when you're in love with the great Ash Ketchum!"

Smiling sweetly, she kissed him on the lips.

"Very true!" Ash grinned too before kissing her back.

The two were just starting to get into it when, of course, who showed up but….Steven!

"Alright! Enough of the marshmallow fluff! It's all very cute! Now, could you punks move it and let me through? I've seen enough PDA in the last five minutes to last me a lifetime! Sheesh!"

Ash and Misty pulled apart.

"Steven?!" Ash exclaimed.

The guitar shook with agitation. "Yeah, yeah, it's me. I can talk. Drew was right all along. Let's all cheer. Now could you seriously stop kissin' for one second so I can get through? First it's Drew and May, then your mother and Professor Oak! I mean really! I'm just tryin' to make it to Vegas!"

With that, Steven moved/hovered/whatever guitars do past Ash and Misty and down the street, grumbling all the way.

They watched in bewilderment until Steven was out of sight.

"Did I just imagine that?" Misty asked, still stunned.

Ash shook his head slowly. "N-No….I heard it too…Steven….S-Steven….he said Professor Oak and my mom were….KISSING! Oh…my…God……" Slumping over, Ash passed out.

Misty sighed exasperatedly. "Pansy…."

**THE END!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: ** Hooray! This little series is DONE! WOOT! I had SOOO much fun writing these stories! Well actually I have fun writing all my stories….but that's beside the point! I hope you enjoyed this, and I very much appreciate reviews! Thanks for reading! Laterrrr!! ;D


End file.
